Cerita Bumbu Rumah Tangga
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Kisah unfaedah tentang OTPku yang terpisah jarak di dunia nyata. Sekadar pelampiasan stres akibat jerat makalah :) SuLay. GS! for Yixing


_**Pelampiasan stress sesaat mahasiswa tingkat satu yang dikejar tagihan makalah**_ _ **. Mohon maklum jika cerita unfaedah ini hadir menyapa arsip. Apa boleh buat, ini salah satu obat mujarab untuk mengatasi stress yang melanda saya saat ini**_ 😀

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini adalah kisah nol faedah**_

 _ **Tentang OTP tercinta yang belakangan selalu terpisah**_

 _ **Kujadikan keduanya pasangan yang membumi**_

 _ **Dengan cerita ringan yang dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita Bumbu Rumah Tangga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC akut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

[Photo]

Liked by **baekhyunee_exo** , **7_luhan_m** and **1.007.091 others**

 **zyxzjs** Kondangan bareng anak wedok bener-bener penuh drama. Mulai dari nggak mau minum pake botol dan ibunya mau nggak mau kudu nyari ruangan buat menunaikan tugas negara, tantrum sejenak gara-gara bibik **baekhyunee_exo** kalo ngesun pipi plus jidat pake acara kalap, sampe tiba-tiba si anak wedok kumat centilnya, langsung minta gendong sama oom ganteng **leojtw** dan ibunya mendadak nggak laku 🙈

Josepiiiinnn, niru siapa sih kamyu Nduuuk? Perasaan ibunya kalem gini deh wkwkwkwkwkwk 😂😂😂

Btw thanks banget buat oom Hakyeon yang udah motoin kita. Pas banget si anak wedok lagi anteng plus ketawa centil 😂 Bisa dapet fotonya anak wedok tanpa ngeblur itu sesuatu pemirsaaahh 🙈

📷 by **achahakyeon**

Ibu's kebaya by **watasiwahyo**

Jose's dress by **hm**

Make up and hairdo by **fleurdelacour**

 **#josephineketemuoomganteng #langsungnemplok** **aja** **#ibunyadicuekin #josephine #kimyebyeol #koreanchinese #4mos #babygirl #anakwedok #kesayanganibu #edisiikutkondangan #leesoomanmantu**

View all 71.091 comments

 **syd718** Njiiirrr Yixing cantik banget dah kalo pake kebaya. Auranya itu, lho. Perfect!

 **sulay_joonxing** Jose centil ya hahahaha 😂 Btw bajunya bisa serasi gitu mbak **zyxzjs** sama bang **leojtw** , sama2 ungu muda. Itu yang nggak tau pasti ngiranya bang leo sama mbak icing suami-istri deh wkwk **#sungkem** mas **joondaddy_kjm**

 **zyxkjm** Anak wedok tau aja mana yang ganteng. Good job, Josephine! Eh tapi kasian tuh ibunya dicuekin hehe.

 **jjju091** Yebyeol paling mirip ibunya kalo lagi ketawa. Double dimplesnya manis bener nih si anak wedok.

 **amyradastur93** Hot mama **zyxzjs** you're getting sexier and sexier day by day 😍 I really envy your body, darl!

 **baekhyunee_exo** Mwahahahahahahahaha maapkeun bibik baekkie ya jose sayaaang, abisnya jose gemesin banget siihhh. Mana pipinya tumpah-tumpah kayak mas nico jaman bayi, udah gitu ada dimple di kanan kiri 😍 Kan gemaaaasshhhh akutuuuu 🙈 Eh mbak **zyxzjs** kok ini ucul yak potonya 😀

 **therealfangirl** Liat foto ini langsung salfok ke mbak **zyxzjs**. Mbak Icing habis lahiran Josephine tambah syantik euy. Badannya juga makin bagus. Kalo dulu habis lahiran Nicolas keliatan kurus banget, sekarang kebalikannya, agak berisi tapi kenceng. Seksi banget, apalagi kalo dipakein kebaya. Sukaa 😍 By the way Daddy sama mas Niconya mana nih mbak? Kok belum ada foto barengan? Padahal nunggu foto kalian yang full team lho.

 **kanjengsuholkaydiningrat** Josepinnn, ibumu kok tambah ayu tambah seksi tah nduk? Ini sih dijamin daddymu tambah kelepek-kelepek

 **littledinosaur_** Hai moms, bingung cari outfit lucu yang nggak pasaran tapi tetep nyaman buat Si Kecil? Little Dinosaur solusinya. Kindly check IG kita ya moms **littledinosaur_**

 **achahakyeon** Urwel mbak **zyxzjs**

 **suhostan4eva** Jose, daddynya mana nih? Kok belum ada foto bareng daddy sama mas nicnic? Oh iya mbak **zyxzjs** nanti kalo EXO konser jose sama nicnic diajak nonton dong, pengen foto bareng mereka berdua ehehee

 **7_luhan_m** **zyxzjs** Niru sopo kuwi jose? Kok centil 😂

 **jeffrysantiago717** Yixing nambah anak malah nambah kece, seksi lagi. Makin gagal move on gue xinggg

 **thedramaqueen** Kok kayak pasutri gini ya? Untung aja ga ada skinship wqwq

 **hztttao zyxzjs** Awas bapaknya jealous liat anak wedok nemplok oom ganteng 😜 Jose kapan nih ke China btw? Zifan kangen banget sama Jose, sama mas Nicnic juga nih.

 **joonxing_yejoon_yebyeol** Jiejie cantik **zyxzjs** foto bareng suho oppa n nicnic mana? Upload dong jie.

 **watasiwahyo** Hai customer kesayangan akooh **zyxzjs**! Demi apa tadi embak sempet pangling liat kamu lho, dek. Cantik, seksi, elegan, classy! Seneng banget liat kebaya rancangan embak pas banget dipake sama kamu deksaayyyy 😘 Next time order lagi yaaaa 😉

 **nicolasandjosephinekim** Cutie Josephine 😍😍

 **leojtw** 😂😂😂😂😂 **zyxzjs**

Yixing tersenyum membaca komentar-komentar yang meramaikan foto terbarunya di Instagram sembari mengawasi Josephine yang tengah bermain-main di atas tatami. Ocehan Josephine dalam bahasa bayinya yang menggemaskan perlahan mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dari layar iPhone 8 Plus-nya. Bayi empat bulan yang lucu itu seakan-akan memanggil-manggil Yixing, memandu senyum manis tersungging di bibir Yixing.

"Eh, anak Ibu ngajakin ngobrol ternyata. Maaf ya Jose, Ibu barusan keasyikan baca komen di Instagram. Oke deh, sekarang Ibu mau ngobrol sama Jose aja. Kita ngobrol apa, ya? Hmm, ngobrolin Daddy aja, yuk. Jose setuju, nggak?" Yixing mengajak putrinya berbicara sambil membelai-belai rambut tipis Josephine dengan penuh sayang.

Josephine merespon suara ibunya dengan ocehannya yang khas. Bayi itu benar-benar menggemaskan hingga Yixing tak tahan untuk menciumi pipinya yang _chubby_ , menghadirkan gelak tawa menggemaskan dari Josephine.

" _Omo_ , anak Ibu kok gemesin banget, sih." Yixing tampak geli sekaligus takjub melihat anaknya tertawa. "Ibu videoin, ah."

Ibu muda yang manis ini pun kembali berkutat dengan iPhone-nya, bersiap merekam Josephine. Baru saja Yixing hendak menyentuhkan telunjuk lentiknya ke opsi video, pintu kamarnya tahu-tahu dibuka. Otomatis perhatiannya beralih dari layar iPhone ke pintu. Netranya segera tertumbuk pada sosok lelaki tampan dengan tinggi badan sedang yang tengah berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Kim Joonmyeon, suaminya.

"Nico udah tidur, Mas? Kok tumben cepet?"

Joonmyeon meliriknya sekilas. "Kalo ngasuh anak jangan nyambi main _smartphone_. Nggak bagus."

Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaannya, Joonmyeon justru melontarkan teguran. Yixing kontan kaget, pasalnya nada bicara suaminya itu sedingin es, sama dingin dengan ekspresi yang terpeta di wajah tampannya.

Kerutan perlahan terpeta di kening mulus Yixing. Perempuan manis ini heran bukan main. Ini bukan pertama kali bagi Joonmyeon melihatnya mengasuh anak mereka sambil memainkan _smartphone_ , tetapi ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon memberikan teguran, dengan nada yang sedingin es pula. _Omo_ , ada apa dengan Joonmyeon?

Tampak lelaki itu mendengus pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati tatami yang menjadi arena bermain Josephine. Dia tidak lagi melirik Yixing, bahkan saat melewati Yixing untuk menjangkau Josephine. Laki-laki itu menggendong Josephine dan membawanya ke atas ranjang tanpa mengatakan sepatah pun pada Yixing, bersikap seolah-olah Yixing tak ada di dalam kamar ini. Walhasil Yixing semakin heran dan terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Yixing menghela napas. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sudah merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Joonmyeon, tepatnya sejak mereka pulang sehabis menghadiri resepsi pernikahan putra bos perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung. Joonmyeon mendadak diam dan dingin. Laki-laki itu bahkan hanya mau bicara pada Nicolas, sulung mereka yang baru berumur tiga setengah tahun.

Tak tahan didiamkan Joonmyeon yang lebih memilih berinteraksi dengan Josephine, Yixing pun berinisiatif naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk persis di sebelah Joonmyeon.

"Mas kenapa, sih? Aku perhatiin dari pulang kondangan kok nggak enak banget mukanya. Mas marah sama aku? Marah kenapa?" Yixing bertanya dengan sangat-sangat lembut sekaligus hati-hati.

Joonmyeon diam saja. Jangankan menjawab, memandang Yixing pun tidak. Dia malah asyik meladeni Josephine yang ditelungkupkan di dadanya, mengawasi bagaimana aktifnya Josephine menggerakkan jari-jemarinya yang mungil untuk menjangkau wajah tampannya. Sikapnya ini membuat istrinya yang manis lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Kalo Mas nggak mau bilang, terus aku kudu _piye_? Jangan kayak anak kecil dong, Mas. Masa' bapak dua anak ngambek kayak gini, sih?" Yixing pantang menyerah untuk memancing Joonmyeon bicara.

Upaya Yixing kali ini tidak sia-sia, pasalnya Joonmyeon tahu-tahu menoleh dan langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yixing agak ciut juga lantaran tatapan Joonmyeon seolah menusuknya dalam-dalam.

"Suami mana yang nggak marah liat istrinya deket-deket laki-laki lain? Ketawa-ketawa, foto bareng, terus pake acara diunggah ke Instagram pula," Joonmyeon langsung mengungkapkan _unek-unek_ tanpa basa-basi.

"Kamu itu udah jadi istri orang. Jaga jaraklah sama laki-laki yang bukan suamimu, bukan keluargamu juga," desis Joonmyeon tajam.

Yixing melongo. Dekat-dekat laki-laki lain? Foto bersama? Diunggah ke Instagram?

 _Oh my God!_

Yixing paham sekarang. Tanpa sadar dia terkikik dan efeknya bisa dipastikan buruk untuk Joonmyeon yang tengah senewen. Benar saja, satu alis Joonmyeon mulai terangkat, menunjukkan kadar emosinya mulai naik satu tingkat.

"Mas cemburu liat aku sama Taekwoon?" Yixing bertanya dengan santai, lengkap dengan senyum manis sebagai bonus. Tampak lesung pipinya kembali muncul ke permukaan, menambah kesan manis dari seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Menurutmu?" balas Joonmyeon sinis.

Yixing lagi-lagi terkikik, sampai-sampai Josephine ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Yixing terkikik, seakan-akan tak peduli bahwa kikikannya semakin membuat suaminya jengkel. Pada kenyataannya Yixing memang tak peduli, pasalnya menurut Yixing kecemburuan dan kekesalan Joonmyeon justru terasa konyol.

"Ya ampun, Mas. Aku sama Taekwoon 'kan cuma ngobrol biasa, foto bareng juga biasa aja, nggak aneh-aneh. Namanya ketemu temen apa salahnya ngobrol, foto bareng? Itung-itung silaturahim. Lagian tadi ada Hakyeon juga, kok. Ada Jose juga. Kalo aku berdua doang sama Taekwoon terus mojok, baru Mas boleh cemburu," kata Yixing lembut.

"Tapi 'kan kamu bisa ngajak aku, Dek, bukannya malah ngilang terus tau-tau aku liat kamu ngobrol sama dia, foto bareng dia, liat dia gendong-gendong anakku. Aku nggak suka," Joonmyeon _keukeuh_ memprotes. Kedua tangannya bahkan memeluk tubuh mungil Josephine, seolah-olah ingin menegaskan bahwa bayi menggemaskan itu adalah miliknya seorang yang tak boleh disentuh orang lain.

"Aku belum lupa drama dia ngejar-ngejar kamu dulu," Joonmyeon menambahkan dengan tidak simpatik.

"Anakmu yang minta gendong sama dia, lho," Yixing memberitahu Joonmyeon sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Josephine. "Jangan sewot gitu, Mas. Mas tau sendiri tadi aku ngilang gara-gara nyari tempat buat nyusuin Jose. Pas balik niatnya aku mau nyamperin Mas sama Nico, eh nggak sengaja ketemu Taekwoon sama Hakyeon. Ngobrol deh kita," beber Yixing.

"Oh, saking asyiknya ngobrol sampe lupa ada suami sama anak yang nyariin?" sindir Joonmyeon pedas.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf," Yixing berinisiatif mengalah lantaran Joonmyeon kelihatannya sulit menerima penjelasannya.

"Lain kali aku nggak gitu, deh," bujuk Yixing. "Jangan marah lagi, ya. Soal Taekwoon ngejar-ngejar aku dulu, itu 'kan cerita lama, Mas. Sekarang dia udah punya pacar, kok, tapi bukan artis. Mas nggak usah kuatir, deh. Aku 'kan udah jadi istri Mas, jadi ibu dari anak-anak kamu. Lagian dari dulu aku cintanya sama Mas, kok," Yixing menambahkan dengan tulus. Dengan hati-hati disentuhkannya telapak tangannya yang barusan membelai rambut Josephine ke pipi Joonmyeon, kemudian membelai pipi mulus laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

"Bojoku ini paling ganteng, paling royal, paling baik, paling perhatian. Ngapain juga aku ngelirik yang lain? Kamu tenang aja, Mas. Aku ini 'kan istrinya Mas, jelas aku punya komitmen buat setia sama Mas, cinta sama Mas, bukan sama yang lain. Aku nggak mau jadi istri durhaka," Yixing kembali membujuk, kali ini dengan bonus kecupan ringan di pipi Joonmyeon, sedikit mengejutkan laki-laki itu.

"Udah, ah. Jangan ngambek lagi. Malu sama Jose," canda Yixing untuk menetralkan suasana.

"Aku ini posesif, Dek. Ini kekuranganku." Joonmyeon mendadak menghela napas. Nada suaranya mulai melunak, demikian ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku paling gampang cemburu setiap kali liat kamu sama laki-laki lain, entah itu cuma ngobrol biasa," beber Joonmyeon. Satu tangannya terulur, menggenggam erat tangan Yixing yang barusan membelai pipinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Mas," Yixing membesarkan hati Joonmyeon. "Cemburu itu 'kan bisa dibilang salah satu bumbu rumah tangga. Tapi nggak usah pake ngambek juga, kali. Tinggal bilang aja, 'kan aku bisa jelasin."

Joonmyeon tak menjawab, tetapi dia mengangguk dan perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang _angelic_.

"Nah, gitu dong," Yixing berlagak puas. "Sekarang Mas nggak boleh ngambek lagi, ya. Nggak boleh sewot lagi. Kalo masih ngambek, aku batal ngasih hadiah, nih."

"Hadiah?" Joonmyeon langsung penasaran. "Hadiah apa?"

"Hadiahnya pilih sendiri," jawab Yixing seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman Joonmyeon di tangannya. Sebagai gantinya, Yixing meraih tangan Joonmyeon, kemudian menyentuhkan jemari laki-laki itu ke bibir _kissable_ yang ranum miliknya.

"Mau yang ini," Yixing mengedipkan matanya dengan genit, "atau yang ini?" Kali ini tangannya yang lembut dengan jari-jemari lentik itu menggerakkan tangan Joonmyeon ke arah yang lain, tepatnya ke dadanya. Tak diduga-duga, Yixing menyentuhkan tangan Joonmyeon ke kancing piyamanya yang teratas.

"Hari ini aku udah bersih." Yixing menambahkan dengan penuh arti.

Awalnya Joonmyeon mematung, sepertinya kaget. Akan tetapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ibarat kucing ditawari ikan segar yang mengundang selera, Joonmyeon berubah cerah dan antusias. Senyuman _angelic_ di bibir laki-laki itu pun berangsur berubah menjadi seringai mesum yang sukses menghadirkan rona merah di pipi Yixing.

"Berhubung kamu sendiri yang nawarin, jangan protes kalo nanti Mas nggak cukup sekali," kata Joonmyeon dengan tatapan nakalnya yang sudah begitu akrab di mata Yixing.

"Soalnya Mas mau rapel jatah seminggu."

Yixing terkekeh. "Rapel nggak rapel, Mas mana pernah sih cukup sekali?" ledek Yixing. "Oke, aku nggak akan protes, tapi Mas janji dulu. Kalo nanti Jose bangun, Mas harus mau ngalah. Aku nggak mau kayak yang waktu itu, terpaksa nyusuin Jose sambil ngeladenin Mas. Heran, deh. Dulu jaman Nicnic bayi Mas masih bisa _control yourself_ , kenapa sekarang susah banget, sih?"

"Soalnya sekarang kamu tambah seksi, Dek," jawab Joonmyeon enteng. "Serius. Habis lahiran Jose kamu malah tambah seksi. Badan kamu bener-bener bikin goyah iman. Miranda Kerr sama Megan Fox lewat," tambahnya hiperbolis.

"Dasar." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya janji dulu, harus mau ngalah kalo Jose bangun," perempuan manis ini memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya," jawab Joonmyeon. Tak diduga-duga, jemarinya mulai bergerak membuka kancing piyama Yixing. "Istriku ini bawel, ya."

"Eh, kok main buka-buka kancing baju aku, sih?" Yixing otomatis protes begitu menyadari kancing teratasnya berhasil dibuka oleh jemari nakal milik suaminya.

" _Please_ deh Mas, Si Anak Wedok aja belum tidur. _Mbok_ sabar dulu, tunggu dia tidur."

"Yang mau main sekarang juga siapa? Mas cuma mau bantu buka kancing baju kamu biar kamu bisa langsung nyusuin Jose sekarang, biar dia cepet tidur." Joonmyeon mengerling putrinya yang sekarang asyik menarik-narik kaus oblongnya sambil sesekali mengoceh dengan menggemaskan.

" _Wong_ dia baru aja nyusu, kok. Belum ada setengah jam. Ya 'kan, Jose?" Yixing menepis tangan Joonmyeon agar berhenti membuka kancing piyamanya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Josephine menoleh. Bayi empat bulan itu tersenyum lebar pada Yixing sambil mengoceh entah apa, tetapi Yixing menerjemahkannya menjadi _"Iya, Ibu"_.

"Jose juga belum ngantuk, 'kan? Tadi di mobil nyenyak banget sih bobonya. Sekarang Jose mau main dulu sama Daddy. Iya, 'kan?" Yixing kembali mengajak putrinya bicara dan lagi-lagi dibalas dengan ocehan menggemaskan khas Josephine.

Mendengar ini, Joonmyeon yang semula cerah mendadak lesu. Laki-laki tampan itu menatap putrinya dengan memelas.

"Ngantuk aja deh, Jose. _Please_ , Daddy butuh ibumu. Udah seminggu nahan-nahan, nih. Bobo sekarang, ya? Oke?" Joonmyeon memohon pada Josephine.

Josephine balas menatap sang ayah lewat sepasang mata jernih miliknya yang persis seperti milik ayahnya. Bayi empat bulan itu mendadak memukul-mukul dada Joonmyeon dan mengoceh lagi, tetapi anehnya kali ini dia kedengaran seperti memprotes sang ayah. Ocehannya benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya dan respon yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya pun berbeda pula.

Yixing tergelak menyaksikan tingkah Josephine. Dia tahu Josephine tak ingin 'disingkirkan' oleh ayahnya.

"Hahaha. Liaten tuh Mas, anakmu nggak mau tidur sekarang. Dia masih mau main sama kamu," kata Yixing tak kuasa menahan geli.

Berbeda dengan Yixing yang tertawa-tawa, Joonmyeon justru memilih memasang tampang super _nelangsa_.

"Jose tega ya sama Daddy," Joonmyeon mengeluh pada putrinya dan lagi-lagi dibalas dengan ocehan yang terdengar seperti protes dari Josephine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


End file.
